La Profecía del Dormido Despierto
by Hener Jackson Kane
Summary: Edición corregida, la anterior solo eran números y codigos, perdón por las molestias Después de una misión que casi lo mata, Percy encuentra a dos semidioses muy especiales, diferentes de sus hermanas y hermanos semidivinos, con poderes de los que apenas se tiene conciencia y noticias que inquietaran a los dos campamentos. Muchos OC con muchos originales.
Este es mi segundo fic, el segundo que he escrito en toda mi vida, espero que les guste, dejen muchos reviews, si tienen comentarios estaría más que honrado de leerlos, también me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes me podría responder algunas dudas que tengo todavía sobre los foros y retos. Gracias y espero disfruten.

Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran señor de nuestro universo, Rick Riordan. Excepto claramente por los que van a ser los personajes principales quienes son mis amados OC de los cuales estoy orgulloso. Espero que la encuentren entretenida. Situada después de BoO y SoS (Staff of Serapis).

Resumen: Después de una misión que casi lo mata, Percy encuentra a dos semidioses muy especiales, diferentes de sus hermanas y hermanos semidivinos, con poderes de los que apenas se tiene conciencia y noticias que inquietaran a los dos campamentos.

 **Percy**

 _Dos adolescentes me salvan el culo (y me lo duermen)_

Ay veces en las que la vida te sorprende, te pone los pies sobre la tierra cuando subes demasiado a las nubes y te hace recordar que en el fondo sigues aprendiendo, eso me pasó ese día, el día en lo que se avecinaba empezó a llegar.

Era una tranquila mañana de otoño y todos dormitaban en sus camas, la noche anterior los Stoll les habían dejado soporíferos en la comida a las arpías para romper las normas de las cabañas y aunque las drogas no eran lo bastante poderosas como para organizar una fiesta, todas las parejitas del campamento se escabulleron a la cabaña de uno de los dos para poder dormir juntos, así que cuando la alarma de perímetro empezó a sonar Annabeth estaba conmigo, nos habíamos pasado toda la noche hablando y besuqueándonos hasta caer rendidos y ahora me lamentaba de haberlo hecho, de hecho, ¿sabes qué? Saca eso y bórralo, los besos y haber podido dormir con ella valían la pena, pero eso sí, si me accidentaba en el combate porque tenía sueño, todo era culpa de Annabeth. Perdón, me fui por las ramas, el punto era que la alarma de perímetro se había activado, y el escáner había clasificado a los monstruos como tres cíclopes. Me vestí rápido, escogí a cinco semidioses con cuidado, y nos fuimos todos hacia el lugar de la incursión.

La misión en si era simple, encontrar a los cíclopes que según el GPS se encontraban en una granja lechera de los alrededores y negociar su partida a un lugar donde no molestasen a nadie o en caso de que se negasen eliminarlos. El grupo de negociación era de seis semidioses ya que al parecer eran tres monstruos, era lógica: dos semidioses por cíclope es equivalente a ''victoria fácil'', a ''trabajito rápido''.

Claramente llevamos a Drew y a Piper, unas maestras en embrujahablar que a la hora de negociar y hacer que la gente hiciese lo que ellas quisiesen eran perfectas. El resto éramos mas bien el plan B, semidioses calmados que pudiesen controlarse en situaciones de presión y que también pudiesen defenderse solos. Los cuatro elegidos éramos Frank (quien justo venía al Campamento Mestizo con Hazel para pasar Halloween), James (un hijo de Iris), Kate (una hija de Nike) y yo.

Inmediatamente nos dimos cuenta de que estos cíclopes no iban a ser una ''victoria fácil'' ni un ''trabajito rápido'', estos eran gigantes, no en el sentido literal de la palabra ya que todos los gigantes hijos de Gea habían sido derrotados, pero en el sentido de que eran enormes, no del tamaño de edificios pero aún así fuera de los estándares a los que estaba acostumbrado gracias a mi hermano Tyson, quien sería algo así como de siete metros en su verdadera forma. Los cíclopes que teníamos adelante eran mínimo de al menos 15 metros.

Des afortunadamente los ciclopes no estaban muy contentos al ver a los diminutos semidioses pidiéndoles que saliesen de su territorio de caza así que reaccionaron de la forma la que cualquier otro monstruo con brazos del tamaño de tuberías industriales cubierto de pies a cabeza con un traje hecho a base de carrocería italiana reaccionaría, empezar a lanzar cosas y destruir todo lo que se le cruzase.

Al darse cuenta de su clara ventaja de tamaño y nuestro fatídico error de haberlos subestimado, claramente entraron a la ofensiva en momento en el que se divisaron nuestras cabezas. Cuando el primer cíclope, el que parecía el líder empezó a atacar, todos nos escondimos atrás de un granero que estaba a unos metros. Al parecer tenían guardados pedruscos en algún lugar dentro de sus armaduras importadas porque inmediatamente justo después de cerrar las puertas rojas en una de estas se abrió un agujero del tamaño de una bola de bolera y una piedra pasó rozando la cabeza de Piper.

\- Okey, esto se salió de nuestras manos, chicos, esto nos sobrepasa, no traemos el equipo necesario-dijo Kate con el rostro rojo por el sprint para llegar al granero.

Ella tenía razón, cuando planeamos el ataque pensábamos que nos encontraríamos con unos cíclopes novatos lo bastante estúpidos como para cazar cerca de un campamento donde chicos eran entrenados desde niños para hacerles picadillo. No habíamos traído todo lo necesario, no se nos ocurrió siquiera llevar la armadura completa en caso de emergencia. Solo yo tenia puesto un casco, y de hecho lo llevaba para tener un aspecto más oficial ante los monstruos más que como medida de seguridad; y lo único que todos teníamos en común era que todos usábamos peto y llevábamos una sola arma encima. De hecho, si te fijabas con atención, verías que Frank aún llevaba sus pantalones de pijama de los Looney Tunes. Solo que a Buggs Bunny al parecer lo había decapitado una astilla que saltó de la puerta.

\- Chicos, se que la situación parece complicada, pero podemos salir de esta, solo hay que organizarnos. Nos sorprendieron y nos asustaron, es normal, nada raro. Con una buena estrategia lo lograremos: Piper y Drew ocúpense del más grande, intenten no acercarse mucho y atacar desde lejos; Kate y James vayan por el más pequeño, se que ustedes son buenos con los cuchillos así que cuidado cuando se acerquen al atacar; Frank y yo nos encargaremos del que está en la retaguardia.- dije con decisión –¡¿entendido?!

\- ¡entendido!- Aún parecían dudar, pero al menos ahora parecían tener una chispa de confianza en los ojos.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora vamos a por ellos!

Todo empezó bien, salimos por la parte de atrás mientras los gigantes se encontraban en la de adelante, atacamos por sorpresa y apenas les dio tiempo de reagruparse. De inmediato los separamos y comenzamos el ataque.

Piper y Drew se encargaron del suyo con algo de facilidad, ambas le empezaron a gritar órdenes de moverse de todas las maneras que se les ocurrían, el pobre parecía estar bailando una versión de pesadilla de La Macarena mientras intentaba recuperar el control de sus miembros y aplastar a mis compañeras. A la vez que Drew sacaba su arco e intentaba traspasar el capó de un Lamborghini verde, que cubría su pecho, para clavarle una flecha en el corazón al cíclope y sacarlo de la lista de "Por Matar" que teníamos. No pude evitar sentir escalofríos al ver la demostración de habilidad de las hijas de Afrodita. Casi sentí pena por el monstruo, casi.

Por el otro lado, a Kate y James les costaba un poco más obtener la ventaja, su cíclope era más pequeño y su coraza no parecía tan pesada, por lo que era el más rápido de todos. Este tenía un brillo loco en la mirada y llevaba lo que parecía un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano. Los chicos a duras penas controlaban la situación pero por ahora lo tenían bajo control. El problema era cuánto podían aguantar así.

Ahora solo quedaba el nuestro. Un comentario casual, si los otros dos monstruos eran el jefe y el ladronzuelo del equipo, este claramente era el tanque, era gordísimo, apenas se movía y acarreaba una maza en su espalda. Pero si había que destacar lo peor de él, yo definitivamente elegía su armadura, era espantosa, su armadura parecía una obra surrealista de tantos colores y texturas que se podían encontrar con solo ojearla, se habrían necesitado docenas de coches para construirla. Rápidamente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en todos los deportivos que habían sido machacados y destrozados para crear esa monstruosidad.

\- ¡Os vengaremos!- prometí mentalmente

Entonces Frank se convirtió en un pegaso y me subí a su lomo de un salto, desplegó sus alas y levantó el vuelo. Ya en el aire usé mi telepatía equina para planear nuestro ataque inminente. Empezamos a dar vueltas alrededor del cíclope y a buscar puntos débiles en su armadura pero al parecer los Ferraris y demás autos importados son buen material de fabricación.

De tanto en tanto Frank se acercaba y yo lo pinchaba con Contracorriente pero más que lastimarlo simplemente parecía divertirlo. Ignoré su expresión burlona y continué intentando empalarlo pero seguía sin mostrar signos de dolor o furia, sino que comenzó a reír, ni siquiera hacía amago de agarrar su mazo.

\- -¡Frank! ¡Más cerca!- grité mentalmente

\- - Calma Percy, te quiere hacer enojar y que te des concentres, además, no puedo internarme más o me sacará volando con un golpe de su brazo- me replicó.

Él tenía razón, me estaba dejando llevar por la ira, pero ya bastante sensible estaba por culpa del cansancio (culpa de Annabeth, como ya les dije) como para que un monstruo fofo y asqueroso al cual se suponía que tenía que masacrar se me riese en la cara porque mis intentos de asesinarlo le pareciesen graciosos. Intenté ignorarlo y proseguí con lo de traspasar la armadura, pero él solo seguía riéndose aún más alto, de hecho tan alto que James y Kate se giraron para ver lo que pasaba, y desde ahí todo empezó a ir mal.

El cíclope al que se enfrentaban aprovechó la distracción y de un solo golpe con la parte roma del cuchillo de carnicero los mandó a los dos volando devuelta al granero. Se oyeron dos "Crack!" fortísimos que resonaron por toda la granja. De inmediato palidecí, sentí los músculos equinos de Frank tensarse bajo mis muslos, Drew y Piper se quedaron mirando a Jake y a Kate con sus caras contraídas en una mueca de espanto, hasta los cíclopes se habían quedado quietos. Pero ellos no estaban horrorizados, sus rostros miraban los cuerpos inmóviles de mis amigos con rostros de un placer sanguinario y soltaron al unísono un aullido de victoria que me heló la sangre.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y una realidad en la que no me había fijado todavía me golpeó como una bola de demolición, todo era mi culpa. YO me había quedado hasta tarde besuqueándome con Annabeth, YO no había preparado a mi equipo con el equipo adecuado para pelear, YO había ordenado que nos quedásemos a luchar, YO había ideado esa estúpida estrategia que ahora que lo pensaba en profundidad era increíblemente idiota, injusta y peligrosa, YO había hecho reír al cíclope con mis inútiles intentos de destruirlo, por MI culpa acabamos así, por MI culpa Kate y James estaban muertos, había matado a dos adolescentes, dos chicos habilidosos con todo la vida por delante, de hecho, creo que James hasta tenía novio, había asesinado al novio de alguien. Estaba tan sumido en mi tristeza y mi culpa que no me di cuenta que a Piper y a Drew las habían dejado inconscientes mientras estaban distraídas, estaba tan sumido en mis tristeza y mi culpa que no me di cuenta que un brazo gigante se nos acercaba para derribarnos.

El golpe me lanzó por los aires como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, y cuando golpeé el suelo rodé unas cuantas veces. No conseguía que el aire entrase a mis pulmones y estaba seguro que tenia unas cuantas, sino todas, costillas rotas. Una vez que pude volver a respirar me giré para ver como estaba Frank, estaba de vuelta en su forma humana, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba apresuradamente pero no estaba inconsciente. Y de la nada de repente todo estaba oscuro, tenía a los tres cíclopes rodeándome mirándome con saliva goteando de sus bocas.

\- Nos tener suerte chicos. Nunca tantos semidioses para comer-

\- Razón tener, y este oler raro, oler a salado y a húmedo-

Espera, entonces los palurdos nos habían derrotado, a nosotros, seis semidioses entrenados a conciencia, pero no sabían hablar ni distinguir la sangre de Poseidón en mí, que según todo aquel que conocía (monstruos incluidos) decían que el que un monstruo no identificase mi ascendencia con solo olerme sería como estar bañado en alcohol y entrar a una reunión Alcohólicos Anónimos y que nadie me dedicase siquiera una mirada. Y yo que pensaba que mi muerte iba a ser honorable.

De repente todo mi cambio de visión se iluminó de un resplandor blanco y mis retinas se llenaron de puntos de colores. Los cíclopes empezaron a maldecir y a frotarse los ojos con vehemencia.

-¡¿Qué pasar?!- gritó con furia un cíclope

-¡AQUÍ! ¡PEDAZOS DE MIERDA ANDANTE HIJOS DE PUTA CARA DE IMBÉCIL!- contestó una voz. Los insultos me habían dejado pasmado, al igual que a los cíclopes, pero aun así pude identificar a la voz como masculina, probablemente de un chico de mi edad, o quizá menor, adolescente era seguro porque le había salido gallito al gritar.

Unos segundos después mis ojos se enfocaron e ignorando el dolor de mis costillas me incorporé. A unos cinco metros de mí los cíclopes estaban parados frente a un chico rubio poco más alto que yo, no esperen, eran dos. Un chico de pelo gris salió de atrás del otro y empezó a recitar en griego antiguo un cántico que significaba algo así como: "Invocando el divino poder del sagrado Hypnos os ordeno a ustedes, sanguinarios estúpidos sin cerebro, que os retiréis a los dominios de Morfeo, donde recibiréis el castigo de las pesadillas eternas".

Después de eso chasqueo los dedos y los cíclopes se paralizaron, se quedaron quietos como estatuas, y de repente se empezaron a inclinar, como si fuesen arboles y cayeron al suelo con un estruendoso "Pumb" que probablemente se sintió en todo el estado. Al terminar, el chico de pelo gris pareció trastabillar, como si las fuerzas lo hubiesen abandonado, claro, un hechizo de tal magnitud hubiera noqueado a cualquiera, pero al final solo se estremeció y al notarme vino corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¡Ay dios! Claro que no estas bien, estas todo despatarrado y tienes toda la armadura cubierta de sangre. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! Calma, cálmate, él es que está medio muerto, no tú. - el chico hablaba demasiado rápido, apenas entendía lo que decía y creo que notó confusión en mi rostro por que su rostro se calmo y lo próximo que me dijo lo dijo más despacio- Hola, soy Adam, y estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos. No has de preocuparte, estas a salvo con nosotros. El otro chico se llama Elliot y es sanador, cuando el te revise te sentirás mejor en un periquete- y chasqueó los dedos para hacer más énfasis.

\- ¡los cíclopes!- conseguí musitar. Su expresión se suavizo y me sonrió con dulzura y me guiñó un ojo

-Ya te dije, estas a salvo con nosotros. Mira- y me señaló algo con el dedo, me giré para ver y descubrí al otro chico, Elliot, con una lanza dorada increíblemente larga en las manos.

Elliot agarró su lanza con firmeza y se acercó a la cabeza del líder de los gigantes flexionó las rodillas, tiró los brazos para atrás y entonces enterró la punta de su arma en lo que creo que era el ojo y le atravesó el cráneo. Me sobresalté de la impresión y pude sentir que Adam también se había estremecido. Al prestar más atención me di cuenta de que ese era el último, ahora lo único que quedaban de los monstruos eran planchas de coches aplastados bañadas en polvo dorado

\- Lo siento- me dijo Adam- aún no me acostumbro a esto de matar, pero el peligro ya pasó, ahora descansa.

Intenté protestar, tenía que saber como se encontraban mis amigos, pero no pude replicar. Adam me puso su pulgar sobre mi frente e inmediatamente me dormí.

Guau, me quedé hasta las 12 y media de la noche escuchando Proximity y comiendo chocolate Milka para terminar esto, pero uau, lo hice, espero les guste, dejen reviews si quieren que la continúe, la verdad la historia la llevo pensando desde hace mucho y me gusta un montón, pero bueno. Es decisión de ustedes.

BEZOZ.


End file.
